Three of a Kind
by Satashi
Summary: Sequel to "Life at the Burrow"; The gang now has their own place and must make it feel like home. Lots of friendship, goofing off, and a little romace.


A/N: This is a sequel to "Life at the Burrow". Although this focuses mainly on the main group more than the Harry/Ginny relationship, there are still enough in it to keep you interested. Let's see… some of the characters may seem a little OOC, but once again, I say that being older and more mature can lead to a change in how one acts. AKA, being immature! :- ) 

This takes place a day after their house is finished being built. As a side note, They did not pay the builders to paint or arrange anything inside the house, as it would be cheaper to do it themselves. One more fast note and the story shall begin, allright? Thanks.

Jobs:  
Ron: Sweet Shop, Hogsmeade 8-5

Harry: Rick's Home supply and building. 8-7 (starts soon)

Hermione:Explained in 'fic.

"_Look into my eyes, and it's easy to see: One and One make Two, Two and One make Three_" 

~~**~~

Harry groaned lightly, slowly waking up. He was sore all over and could tell his muscles were stiff. A quick try at stretching quickly told him that it wasn't a very wise idea. It was also a little hard to breathe, and his legs felt quite heavy. Sitting up, he found Hermione's head roll from his stomach into his lap. She had paint splattered all over her hair and was looking really grungy. From the way he felt, he was sure he looked worse. Ron's upper body was strewn across his legs and his Ron's across Hermione's. 

'_Must have fallen asleep after all that work…_' Harry realized, lying back down. Hermione reclaimed his stomach and muttered something about not being able to eat any more. Harry snorted lightly and shook his head. '_That girl. I swear…_ _Hey, what time is it?´ _ Harry leaned his head over to look at the clock. Seven ten. Great. 

Harry sat up again, this time dumping Hermione's head on the floor. "Ron." He shook him lightly. "Yo, Ron, get up mate."

"Ugh…." Ron rolled over and coughed. "eh?"

"It's seven ten. You need a shower and work starts soon."

Ron sat up and disentangled his legs from the still sleeping girl. "Ugh… Remind me never to stay up late painting again, okay?"

"Will do, mate." Harry nodded. "You take first shower, I'll try to clean up here. We can let Hermione sleep in. She doesn't have any work right now, so she can sleep for a bit more."

"Sounds good." Ron stood slowly and stretched out, visibly wincing. "Stupid paint." He muttered, walking to the bathroom. "I can't see why there isn't a simple spell to do it all perfect…."

Harry chuckled and took off his shirt. Folding it up, he gently lifted Hermione's head and placed his shirt under it for a pillow. After his friend was taken care of, he made his way to the kitchen.

The house was declared finished just yesterday. The twins found out Harry was paying the men by the day and offered to help out. Of curse that meant lots of magic while backs were turned. Harry didn't mind it, however. He would save money this way. Ron had already started repaying him for his half before he got a job. He knew it was hard on his friend, so Ron and him struck a deal before the house was started. Harry would pay up front, and Ron would pay back in installments after he landed a job. It was working well so far, and in another few months, Ron would be debt free.

Harry opened his refrigerator, realizing that they literally had _nothing_. '_Duh, Harry._' He mused, closing it. '_you moved in _last night_ you git. Of course there isn't any food._' They would raid the Burrow probably. Well, at least that meant that Harry could see his girlfriend. He smiled at the thought. It was good to be alive.

He killed time by picking up random trash around the house (which was a startling amount), until Ron shouted at him. "Harry! You got a towel mate?"

Harry laughed loudly. "Yeah, I'll snag one from my trunk, hold on!" He quickly darted to his room, where his trunk was sitting. Actually, it was the only thing in it besides pant cans. A second later he knocked on the bathroom door. "Got it."

"Come in." Ron told him. Harry opened the door and stepped in, tossing the towel to Ron. "Thanks."

Harry tried not to laugh. "Dang, Ron!" He smirked. "I'm going blind, get some sun on those cheeks!"

"Sod off!" Ron twirled his towel and attempted to pop Harry, but missed as he ducked out of the room.

~**~

Harry dried his hair as he walked into the hallway. He had on shorts and slippers at the current moment and placed his towel around his neck as he went into the living room. His room was across the house. Hermione had insisted on having the room closest to the shower. ' I don't care how good of friends we are.' She had told them. 'I don't care if you see me streak to my room or barge in with me in only my under things, but you are _not- _on any circumstances- going to see me in the morning before I get ready.'

Harry paused, seeing her still asleep in the floor. Sighing, he knelt down and shook her. "Hermione." He spoke gently. "Come on, Herms, wakey wakey."

"G' way…" She mumbled, turning over.

"Oi now. Come on Herms." He shook her a little harder. " 'Mione, I'm hungry. Wake up so you can shower and we can go get some food. Herms!" Harry snorted at her and walked back into the bathroom. Five minutes later he came back to the living room and picked her up. 

"Mmm…" She mumbled, snuggling up to him for warmth.

"That's right, Herms." Harry told her evilly. "Get all nice and warm now." He kicked the bathroom door open lightly and posed her over the bathtub. "What's that? You want a bath? Why yes, I'll give you a bath." With that, he dropped her into the oversized bath filled with ice cold water, cloths and all.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Hermione snapped up, sputtering. 

"I'll wait for you in the living room." Harry smiled innocently. "Don't take a long shower, I wanna see Ginny soon." He retreated.

"Harry James Potter!" She spat at him, standing. "You get your butt back in here this instant! I'm not kidding! Harry?! _Harry!_"

Harry was laughing too hard. That was _great_!

~**~

"Hi Gin!" Harry greeted, giving her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. You hungry?" Ginny titled her head to look behind him. "Good morning Hermione! How was sleeping at the house?"

"Sleeping was fine." She snorted, still glaring at Harry. "Waking up on the other hand…"

"Waking up?" Ginny looked at Harry for an explanation.

"You're boyfriend," Hermione continued, not trusting Harry to tell the story. "Decided to drop me into the bathtub this morning."

"Harry!"

"Hmm?" Harry had already put a cinnamon roll in his mouth. 

"Geeze, you…"

"You love me." Harry grinned. 

"For some reason." Ginny agreed, kissing his lips to rid them of extra cinnamon on them. "Yummy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. '_Honestly, those two… Oh well, They are happy together at least…_' She watched Ginny feed him another bite and then lick her fingers free of the sticky icing. '_… I really need a boyfriend…_'

~**~

"Wow." Ginny awed, walking into their house. "You guys painted this much already?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, leading her around by her hand. "We worked until we passed out, quite literally. Turns out the spell to paint doesn't really… do a good job, to put it lightly. Hermione is helping a lot too." 

"Yeah, because those stupid people…"

Ginny looked up from the empty paint cans that had temporarily stolen her attention. "I never heard exactly what happened?"

"Oh, just a letter." Harry commented lazily while Hermione fumed about, muttering under her breath. "Something about how they wanted Hermione to work there very badly, but simply could not find an opening…"

"They had one!" Hermione snapped. "They just don't want a girl to do it, I swear!"

Harry smirked. "Turns out there isn't a single female there."

Ginny gasped. "But isn't that-"

"Illegal?" Harry finished for her. "Yes, but since they technically hired her, and then said the position was accidentally filled…"

"Ohhhhhh…"

"And I'm stuck here with this git." Hermione finally sighed, pointing to a bowing Harry. "He starts work as soon as he finishes up with his own house." Hermione sat on the floor and placed her chin in her hand. "I'm more than likely going to be house sitting and decorating until that job at the school opens."

"More like reading a book until me or Ron gets home." Harry mused, sitting down as well and pulling Ginny into his lap.

"Teaching school?" Ginny replied instead, ignoring her boyfriend's arms snaking around her middle. "Hogwarts?"

"Nah, A muggle kindergarten." Hermione smiled. "I love kids, so teaching them early sounds like fun. Oh, I can't wait until the next school year starts!" She clapped her hands together in front of her.

"I can see it now," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. "All the kids will be doing times tables before they graduate to the first grade."

Ginny clamped her hand over her mouth. She knew it wasn't funny for him to talk about his best friend like that. She was laughing because it was funny that it was probably true.

~**~

Harry walked through the furniture store excitedly. Hermione was beside him as usual, but was trying to look like she wasn't with him. "Harry," She whispered quietly as a couple looked at them oddly. "Can you _please_ calm down?"

Harry stopped his excited tirade and fell into casual step next to her, taking her hand in a friendly way. "What's wrong?"

"Ginny offers to cook you supper one time and you're almost _skipping_ down the store!" She hissed, embarrassed. 

Harry only grinned. '_Oh no_' Hermione's mental warnings kicked in. This was the time Harry usually does something really stupid. It only took him three seconds before skipping fully down the store, swinging their hands in a wide half circle and singing while his best friend tried desperately to rid her hand from his and run.

~**~

"I cannot _believe_ they kicked us out of a _furniture_ store!" Hermione fumed, hands crossed over her chest as they browsed Hogsmeade for the magical furniture store; more expensive but they wouldn't have to charm them themselves at least.

"Aw, don't worry, Herms." Harry told her casually, waving it off as if it were nothing. "It could have been worse. I mean, one time Ron and me went to Muggle London to a store called 'Toys R us' and…"

"The Pikachu incident, right?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know, Ron's told me the story a thousand times…"

"… I shouted 'Go Pikachu go!' and tossed it across the isle, and…" Harry was going on as if Hermione had not even spoken to him.

~**~

"Hey, Ginny," A girl asked, tapping her on the shoulder. "Isn't that Harry Potter?"

"Hmm?" Ginny looked out the window of the three broomsticks. "Yeah, it is! He and Hermione must have decided to come here instead of the muggle place." she frowned a second. "I wonder why? They don't have much money to spend all at once, so why are they doing it the expensive way?"

"Hey, are they holding hands?"

Ginny blinked. Yeah. They always held hands, just like Ron. Heck, he even held _her_ hand. "Yeah, so?"

"Isn't that like… a boyfriend, girlfriend thing?"

"Yeah, but they've been friends since forever."

Ginny's friend thought for a moment, watching the two out the window. Hermione had tripped and must have twisted her ankle. Harry wasted no time in kneeling and giving her a piggyback ride. "Looks more like flirting."

'_Flirting!?_´ Ginny watched them move out of sight. '_Harry and Hermione? No way!… But…_'

~**~

"Hey Ron!" Harry greeted, walking in the sweet shop. "How's work?"

Ron looked up at Harry. "Hey, mate, it's--" He spied Hermione. "Is she okay?"

"I'm _fine_." Hermione insisted. "Just a little fall. I _might_ have twisted my ankle. Harry here won't let me walk on it until he's sure it won't swell."

"And a good thing too." Ron agreed with his male friend, nodding. "I would have carried you too!"

Hermione sighed. "I'm not made out of glass…"

"Nope, but you are when you have two male best friends!" Harry grinned.

"What _were_ you thinking when you came to us that Christmas break, first year, Hermione?" Ron asked airily. 

"Obviously I wasn't." Hermione teased him back, laughing. "Now, Harry, put me down so I can buy some candy."

"Sure, sure."

~**~

All in all it was a pretty productive day. Hermione had a bed, a nightstand, a vanity, and a few chairs for her room. The dining room now sported a table with four chairs and the living room had a rather nice couch on it. The group had decided to buy their own furniture after thinking about it. The Burrow needed more palces to sit than even they did when it came right down to it. Harry had gone with Hermione for the sole purpose of keeping her company. He and Ron would go shopping again on Saturday for their personal things.

But now the trio had just dropped down from their brooms and onto the Weasley front yard. Harry shouldered his firebolt while Ron tried to pry Hermione off him. She still hated flying with a passion and never rode her own broom by herself if it could at all be helped.

Shaking his head at his friend, Harry knocked on the front door. A moment later Ginny answered. "Hey!" Harry greeted, opening his arms and pulling her into a tight hug. When Ginny didn't return it in her usual manour, Harry pulled back and looked at her with a confused look. Ginny smiled weakly up at him and motioned for the group to come in.

"I do something?" Harry whispered to Ron as they passed.

"Not that I know of." He replied. He must of saw Ginny's reaction as well. "She cooked for you after all…"

~**~

Dinner was painfully quiet for Harry. Ginny only responded half heatedly to his flirts and could only give him a half smile when he touched her hand. Hermione was giving Harry questioning looks when she could. At one point, Ginny caught her and something flashed behind her eyes that Hermione couldn't place, but found that she didn't want to look at Harry any more for the rest of the meal.

"Oy," George whispered, leaning over to Harry. "What did you do to my sister?"

"I wish I knew." Harry responded, giving him questioning eyes. "She say anything?"

"Not a word." George looked confused as well now.

~**~

"Ginny…"

Ginny looked up from her bed. Harry had peeked his head in to call her name. "Yes?" She asked softly.

"Honey," Harry walked in and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong with you today?" He held his arms out to the side, showing just how truly confused he was. "Did I do something? Whatever it is, I'm sorry…"

"Harry, it's… Well, Harry, I… you see…" She suddenly looked up at him and blurted out what was on her mind: "DoyoulikeHermione?"

"Do I huh?" Harry asked, blinking.

"Like Hermione?"

Harry was now very confused. "Hermione? Yeah, I love her to death, why?"

"No, not like that." Ginny was close to tears. "I mean, she's been your best friend since you was eleven, you are always together, and people were betting on if you two were ever going to be a couple back at Hogwarts…"

Suddenly it clicked. "You're jealous aren't you?" His voice was amazed and amused at the same time. "You're jealous of--" Suddenly he froze. "_Hermione_? Ginny, are you out of your _mind_?"

Ginny blinked. "Wha-?"

Harry was now laughing almost too hard to talk. "Hermione? Oh please, Gin! She's like my sister! I could _never!_"

"But… I saw you give her a piggyback ride… and, and you two hold hands, and, and, and…"

Harry walked over to Ginny and placed his arm around her. "Sweetie, you don't have to worry." He kissed her temple gently, speaking softly to her. "Hermione is my best friend in the whole world. Not even the best love potion in the ever could change that. You hear me?" 

Ginny hugged him forcefully. "Oh Harry!" She was crying. "I'm so sorry!"

"Hey now, don't cry!" Harry's mine quickly went over what he said. When nothing came to mind to make her cry, he had to ask. "I'm sorry, why are you crying?"

Ginny sniffed and laughed at the same time, making her almost cough. "You silly boy…"

He still didn't get it, but he smiled at her anyway. "You're the only girl I think about." He went on to further stress his point. "Hermione and I have a deep complicated relationship." He took Ginny's hands and rubbed her palms with his thumbs while she sat back. "We share everything and all that, but are comfortable enough with each other to not have some restrictions that most boy/girl friendships have."

"Like what?" Ginny pondered, cocking her head to the side as she had a habit of doing when she was confused.

"Well…" Harry thought for a moment. "Picture this. What would be the first thing a guy would think if he walked into a girl's room and caught her buck-naked getting dressed?"

Ginny blushed. "Probably think some really bad things."

Harry nodded. "Right on you are. But," He held up a finger. "I've seen Hermione naked lots of times. And you know what goes through my head?" He didn't wait for her to respond. " The same the that brought me to her room in the first place. The first time was a little awkward, of course, but Hermione knew and trusted me enough to know I would never in a million years think a nasty thought about her."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"When was the last time?

Harry blinked. "Eh?"

"That you saw her?"

"Naked?"

"Un."

He thought for a moment. "I guess three days ago."

"Tell me what all happened?"

She was obviously finding this very amusing. Harry shrugged and retold his tale. "I went into her room and asked if I could borrow her broom polish since she doesn't ever really fly."

"What did she say?"

"It was in the closet."

"And then?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Um… I kinda asked her if getting you another charm for your bracelet so soon would make me look like a little puppy following someone."

Ginny broke into laughter. "You brought up _me_ while in a room with a naked girl!?"

Harry was blushing. "Oh shush! You asked!"

But she couldn't stop laughing. She had worried over nothing at all. After all, this _WAS_ Harry Potter they were talking about. And becsue of that, she gave him the biggest hug she could muster, quickly followed by the deepest french kiss she could give before passing out from lack of oxygen.

~~**~~

A/N: Like it? Hope so, I tried hard on it for you guy. I'm not really sure how long this will go, but it'll mainly be about nothing more than the group living their lives and the Harry/ Ginny relationship. Knowing this, do you still want to read more? If so, drop me a review. If I see lots of people reviewed, then I'll gladly go on. Do you think something more should be added other than daily life? By all means, don't hesitate to tell me. A special thanks to amulder, for giving me some really good ideas and pointing out flaws in Life at the Burrow. I'm trying my best to fix them, and got one of the main one taken care of. More will be added later to explain some reasonings.

Another note. Yes, the things mentioned have happened to me ^.^ I was kicked out of a furniture store when shopping with my brother for things for his apartment after he moved out. At a Toys R Us, me and a friend found these two feet tall plushie pokémon dolls. Of course we decided to have a battle right then and there. Lots of shouting "Tackle Attack!" "Dodge! Use Agility!" "No! Charmander, return! Go Pikachu go!"

Security was called on us and we were asked to leave.

I was 17 at the time.

"What's the point in being old if you can't act immature" ~A member of the Order of Pheonix. 

Shameless advertising: Read "Harry Potter and the psychic serpent" by Barb LP

This 'fic was so good, I actually went to Wal-mart and bought a stack of 500 sheets of paper, a binder and a brand new ink cartridge just so I could print it out and read it on my bed. Yes, it's _really_ long.

R - English - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 34 - Words: 334389 - Reviews: 1151 - Updated: 3-11-02 - Published: 5-19-01 (finished)

Now that that's over, I'll see you next time. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Peace ^.~


End file.
